


Дионис в камне

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby, Cybernetics, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Рип Ван Винкль небезосновательно считает лучшим любовником герра Монтану. Но между ними встает преграда в виде кибернетизации
Relationships: Captain Hans Günsche/Rip van Winkle, Rip Van Winkle (Hellsing)/Major Montana Max
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Дионис в камне

— Вы знаете, со временем привыкаешь к этой вызывающей функциональности. Наш любимый герр Доктор настаивает на абсолютной стерильности моего существования: раз в неделю он вынимает остатки моих внутренних органов и полощет их в формалине. Он регулярно заливает в мои жилы свежую кровь, которую берет у избранных, как он говорит, людей: самых молодых и самых здоровых. Я вампир в не меньшей, чем вы, моя дорогая, степени, но вот беда — мне не дано вкусить крови. Вы рассказывали мне, какой у нее мягкий, обволакивающий привкус, шершавое, железноватое, волнующее послевкусие.  
Герр Майор сидит перед ней истуканом. Когда он замирает, формы его тела теряют всякое подобие человеческих, превращая его в могучий, монументальный символ. Рип пугает его неподвижный взгляд — ведь герру Майору не нужно моргать. В них завораживающие, безумные искорки, которые делают тусклые стекляшки живыми. Он сам — живой, настоящий, человечный, хотя его члены отлиты из металла, его сердце — переплетье пластиковых трубок, но кровь — кровь в его жилах настоящая, он не врет ей.  
Рип видит, как он оживает. Движения, мелкие, осторожные, размеренные, превращают его обратно в человека. Лениво, властно он тянется к тарелке, чуть подумав, все-таки берет вилку, ковыряет ею в принесенном ужине. Рип видит, как он ворошит жареную, пряную капусту, как разламывает на куски крупно рубленое мясо, как возит зубчиками по соусу — скрип-скрип-скрип (наверное, так же скрипят его зубы, идеальные импланты из белого фарфора). Вскоре это ему надоедает, он решительно, с легким нетерпением придвигает тарелку к себе и замирает.  
— Вы можете представить себе, что ваши руки ежесекундно в перчатках? — спрашивает он, окуная палец в перчатке в ядовито-красный соус на тарелке.  
Он водит пальцем по тарелке, рисуя длинные, замысловато вписанные друг в друга восьмерки, и от одного вида его длинных полноватых пальцев Рип пробирает дрожь.  
— Вы в перчатках не только на улице и стрельбищах, где вам, моя милая, доводится трудиться. Вы в перчатках, когда наклоняетесь к зеркалу и трогаете свои очаровательные веснушки. В перчатках, когда пытаетесь сорвать цветок. В перчатках, когда ночью, робея от стыда перед собой, касаетесь своего прелестного тела, своих чудесных остреньких грудок, когда ласкаете их пальцами, но что вы чувствуете? Быть может, ваша грудь млеет от прикосновений шелка и матовой прохлады пуговиц. Я хотел бы услышать от вас мельчайшие подробности: какими пальцами вы проникаете в свое тело. Покусываете ли вы губы. Щиплете ли себя за ваши аккуратные соски. Но — не сегодня. Пусть это обещанное блюдо встретит меня в следующее наше свидание.  
Он поднимает к лицу пальцы и внимательно рассматривает их, растирает между пальцами красную каплю, столь похожую на кровь, придирчиво подергивает ноздрями и даже закрывает глаза. А после долго, протяжно вздыхает.  
— Все мои чувства — в этих самых перчатках, моя милая фройляйн. Тот жалкий функционал, что оставил мне наш кудесник, необходим лишь для распознавания «критических ситуаций», как он их обозначает. Пожар с сильным задымлением. Отравление предельной концентрацией газов. О, я знаю, он руководствовался лучшими побуждениями. Он полагал, что сможет защитить меня, ведь если я что-то чувствую, значит, оно угрожает моей новой жизни.  
Он продолжает медленно, так знакомо ей двигать пальцами. И кровь приливает к ее губам и щекам, когда она вспоминает, сколь ловкими, умелыми и подвижными бывают эти пальцы, такие мягкие на вид, такие обезоруживающе нежные. Он не сводит с нее глаз, и заставшая на его лице благодушная улыбка впервые кажется Рип гримасой отвращения.  
Герр Майор всегда умел радоваться жизни в любом его проявлении. Рип нравилось смотреть на его зрелую, крупную фигуру, когда он предавался удовольствиям, сибаритствовал и нежился. Он умел быть расслабленным. Все его мягкое тело воплощало собой чувственность, крывшуюся в каждой складке его обильного живота, его массивных бедер, его покатых плавных плеч. От одного взгляда на него становилось тепло на душе. Рука сама тянулась к его полным, почти по-женски округлым грудям, к теплой упругой шее, к щекам, налитым щедрым румянцем. Рип помнит, как он порой вытягивался на диванчике в своем рабочем кабинете, он заставлял время вокруг себя останавливаться, чтобы он мог насладиться мягкостью подушек, запахом нагретой на солнце кожи и…  
…и весом ее тела на своих бедрах. Он подхватывал ее ягодицу одной рукой, направляя, усаживая на себя с тем же удобством, с которым устраивался сам. Пальцами другой он хватал прядь ее волос и с восхищением взвешивал ее, подносил к лицу. Он был истинным Вакхом, Дионисом, но не тем юным богом в зеленом венке, которого воспевали жизнелюбивые греки, но взрослым, искушенным мужчиной, который медленно, со вкусом извлекал удовольствие из каждой капли выпитого вина, из каждого лакомства и из каждой женщины, которая оказывалась у него в постели.  
Он был смешным лишь на первый взгляд. Поначалу, когда Рип разглядывала его исподтишка и воображала, что там, под этими туго натянутыми бортами пиджака, она посмеивалась: боже, он, наверное, в последний раз видел свой член еще в юношестве, ведь за этим животом (который он носил со всех удивлявшей ловкостью) он не видит даже кончики своих ботинок. Однажды он заговорил с ней о чем-то и просто взял ее за запястье с этой обескураживающей прямотой, словно не существовало никаких телесных границ. Он галантно поцеловал ее в запястье, улыбнулся поверх пальцев и поцеловал еще раз — дольше, чем предлагали приличия. Его губы сминались так завораживающее о ее кожу, они продолжали улыбаться. Она прочитала по ним: я беру себе все самое красивое, если я его хочу.  
Рип и сама не заметила, как оказалась в этом уютном закутке между его подмышкой и крупным боком, уткнувшейся в светлые завитки волос в этой впадине. Даже запах его пота напоминал что-то домашнее. Рип не знала, как часто он видит свой член, но она на него насмотрелась под всеми углами, вдоволь подержалась за него, распробовала его на вкус. Она хотела касаться его беспрестанно с тем наивным удивлением, с тем восторгом, которое обычно побуждает все самое прекрасное. Рип то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез постукивала его по подрагивающему животу, по бедрам, смеялась, а потом целовала красные следы своих шлепков поверх его молочно-белой кожи. Поцелуи перетекали все выше и выше — и вот она снова лежит, удобно устроившись между его округлых коленок, на которых нет ни единой морщинки. Опирается локтями о его монументальные, поросшие золотым кудрявым волосом бедра. И с удовольствием хватается ртом, языком, губами за его член, грудью слыша его утробный смех, вздрагивая от того, как его пухлые пальцы путаются в ее волосах, поощрительно надавливая на затылок.  
Черт подери, она просто не могла от него оторваться, а он был странно, даже пугающе неутомим: словно жизненная энергия не могла в нем иссякнуть. Бесконечно жадный до удовольствий, он умел доставлять их сам. За всю жизнь ей не довелось более делить постель с настолько же изобретательным любовником: много позже Рип поняла, что отбросила свою дурацкую бюргерскую привычку все на свете мерить фунтами, дюймами, прыщиками и волосками в ноздрях. Все ее прежние любовники были обмерены со всех сторон, взвешены и отвергнуты по причинам всевозможных мелких несовершенств. В герре Монтане этих несовершенств было столько, что она и не должна была посмотреть в его сторону! Но он был лучшим. Лучшим во всем.  
И вот герр Доктор, дабы сохранить самую лучшую его часть, его блестящий разум, совершенную стратегию его мысли… он отсек все то, что делало его настоящим мужчиной. Лучшим, которого она знала.  
Что за душераздирающее зрелище она видела из раза в раз за их общими ужинами. Он по-прежнему, повинуясь своим сибаритским привычкам, заказывал себе самые сытные ужины из самых изысканных блюд. Он по-прежнему просил каждый вечер чашечку какао.  
Он долго перебирал еду в тарелке. Сминал ее пальцами, крошил, превращая в мусор на тарелке, пачкался. Он пытался уловить хотя бы частичку того наслаждения, которое получал раньше, но…  
Тщетно. Тщетно, ведь кинестетия, та самая часть его жизни, без которой он раньше себя не мыслил, была отключена в нем навсегда. Он словно стал тенью себя прежнего, блестящего, смешливого, способного затащить в постель любую, даже самую несговорчивую девицу, всего лишь одной улыбкой, одним вальяжным жестом! По случайным оговоркам Рип понимала, что даже Зорин…  
Ах, не думать об этом.  
Разумеется, с самой поры Обращения не шло и речи об их близости.  
Рип попыталась, в первую же неделю попыталась. Пришла к нему — уже преображенная. Хищная, исполненная нового, ранее ей незнакомого томления, что зиждилось на новой вампирской чувственности. Она хотела его как никогда прежде. В какой-то момент она, разоблачившаяся с той новоявленной острой изящностью, которой она и впредь будет подманивать к себе незадачливых жертв, буквально начала валяться у герра Монтаны в ногах. Она чувствовала его — не в настоящем, нет. С новой силой воскрешала в памяти все то, что было между ними ранее, и буквально задыхалась, понимая, сколь многое она упускала даже в те моменты, когда была с ним! Рип буквально начала вылизывать его ботинки, вспоминая тот пряный, чудесный запах пота, запах его волос, его вожделения. Невероятно чувственный вкус его семени. Все то, что она потеряла! Рип заскулила и вскарабкалась на него, такого бесчувственного, такого холодного. Долго терлась о его колено промежностью. Страсть в ней не находила выхода. Она начала в какой-то момент рыдать. Словно вся его чувственность передалась ей в ходе какой-то изощренной пытки. И тогда герр Монтана поднял руку и знакомым, но таким механистическим жестом погладил ее по щеке, утирая ее слезы. Он улыбнулся и сказал, что решит ее проблему.  
Разумеется, решение было половинчатым. Даже уродливым. Но оно было лучше, чем ничего вовсе. Вдобавок, сказал сам герр Монтана, так будет немного легче и ему: ведь глядя на нее, он и сам может вспоминать. Что еще ему остается?  
И вот он перед ней: растерзавший, смявший, изуродовавший свой очередной ужин. Он мягко покачивает в руке чашку какао, которую никогда не выпьет. Смотрит на нее, облизывая пальцы и не чувствуя вкуса. И произносит тому, кто присутствует в комнате незримо, на которого Рип, если честно, и смотреть-то противно.  
— Можете начинать, капитан. Если, конечно, наша дорогая фройляйн не возражает против продолжения сегодня.  
Глядя на него, на его пальцы, на мягкий, такой знакомый ей язык — как может она возражать?  
Капитан — отлитое из гранита мускульное «совершенство». Идеальное животное с выставки, от образцовой мошонки до впадины под ключицами. Он умеет по команде убивать, выслеживать и приносить добычу. Так же по команде он возбуждается и начинает резко, как-то вздорно пахнуть псиной. Но другого, более… теплокровного варианта у них нет.  
Рип чувствует это спиной, она сама опускается на колени, выгибается в пояснице. Подрагивающими руками она опирается о его бедра, в привычном, любимом своем жесте — и чувствует под ладонями холод, который пытается смягчить. Капитан Гюнше с ней не церемонится — проводит несколько раз пальцами между ее бедер, обильно смочив их у себя во рту, между огромных волчьих клыков, там, где ходуном ходит его огромный немой язык. Крутит ее в своих ручищах, бестолково мнет ее задницу и с размаху, до хлесткого удара о ее ягодицы, входит в нее, заставив Рип вздрогнуть. Она давно не чувствует боли в привычном смысле этого слова — даже это саднящее, острое ощущение между бедер может по-своему ей нравиться теперь.  
Но она утыкается в привычную ей ткань брюк герра Монтаны, комкает их, прикусывает, тихонько поскуливая… от разочарования, пожалуй.  
Ведь она помнит, как это было с ним — движение внутри такое же естественное, как смех, как сытость. Она была полна им и не чувствовала ничего, кроме обволакивающего, уносящего ее вдаль ритма, который он так безошибочно нащупывал. Она почти падала на его живот, на мягкую грудь с острыми, по-женски торчащими красноватыми сосками, прикусывала их, смеялась вместе с ним в унисон. Вся близость — как длинный, растянутый во времени на часы оргазм.  
С Капитаном оргазм всегда похож на его атаку — он оглушает на несколько секунд, вгрызается в ее тело, дергает его во все стороны до едкой судороги, от которой сжимаются пальцы на ногах, пальцы стискиваются, когти вампирские когти раздирают кожу на ладони. А потом — опустошение и вязкое липкость на бедрах. Кончая, Капитан тоже не церемонится — просто сдергивает ее с себя и чуть подталкивает вперед.  
И она почти падает в объятия герра Монтаны, который накрывает ее своим большим телом, вроде бы знакомым на вид, но таким чужим. Шепчет ей в волосы, как она красива. Врет, что тоже наслаждался процессом, как будто вместе с ней.  
Или — не врет. А по старой своей жизнелюбивой привычке пытается извлечь новые удовольствия из того состояния, в котором оказался. Рип, поднимающейся на ноги, лишь для того чтобы поудобнее устроиться у него на коленях, остается лишь надеяться на второй вариант.  
Ведь главное в герре Монтане — его бесконечно изобретательный рассудок. А значит, однажды он найдет какой-нибудь способ получать обоюдное удовольствие, а не довольствоваться суррогатом с пыхтением Капитана над ухом.  
А она, разумеется, будет с ним рядом, чтобы всецело, полновесно разделить с ним радость этой победы.


End file.
